


Meeting the Family

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin asked him to come home with him for Christmas, this wasn't what Gwaine had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 15 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'family'.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

As he turned onto the dirt road that Merlin swore led to his childhood home, Gwaine eyed the cars lining the road. "Uh, Merlin?"

Reading something on his tablet, Merlin hummed questioningly, only half paying attention. Gwaine bit his lip. "All these cars--you said it was only your family, right?"

"Huh?" Merlin finally looked up. "Oh, yeah. Well, Mum and Dad are giving it another go and then there's Uncle Gaius and Arthur and Gwen, of course. Oh, that's Lance's car. Looks like we might finally see the three of them stop pining over each other. And Uther is trying to be a better dad, but Arthur swore he'd wouldn't subject Gwen to a holiday in that monstrosity that Uther calls a home so Uther will be here. And Will's here with Freya; they have a standing invite ever since they lost their mum."

Gwaine sighed. "Are we going to have any privacy at all?"

Merlin blinked. "Sorry?"

Gwaine half smiled and pulled the car into a free spot, next to a car that had to be Uther's since it was something that Gwaine knew none of them could even afford. He knew most of these people, vaguely. Gaius worked at the university he, Merlin, and Arthur went to. Gwen, he'd met once when she had been home visiting since she was attending university in France. Same with Lance. Uther he'd met once and it had been one time too many; Gwaine was not looking forward to that. Will and Freya were frequent visitors to Merlin's dorm room.

"It'll be fine," Merlin said cheerfully. "Honestly. It's always fun."

Gwaine sighed and got out of the car to help Merlin with their bags. They had a few weeks off and were planning on spending most of it here. "I just thought that when you asked me to come home with you, to spend the holiday with your family, it'd be your mum."

Merlin laughed. "Dad usually isn't here, but like I said, they're giving it another try. Gaius has always spent Christmas with us. Uther is new, like I said. Arthur's been here since he and his dad fell out in our first year of uni."

Gwaine chuckled, holding up his hand. "I think I got it. Now I know where you get it from."

Merlin blinked, looking ridiculously confused. "What?"

Gwaine kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Looking after everyone. You get it from your mum."

Blushing, Merlin cleared his throat. "Right. Well. You know everyone, except for Mum and Dad. It'll be fine. Honestly. We're a good bunch."

"Except for Uther," Gwaine pointed out.

Merlin laughed. "True, but at least he's trying and Mum won't let him get away with anything less than polite manners."

Gwaine took a deep breath and took Merlin's hand in his own. "Right. Let's go meet the family then."

~~~

Christmas morning, Gwaine was up early. He wasn't sure why; he tended to sleep in late when he didn't have classes or work. But five in the morning, he was up and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. The coffee maker was set to start at six so when he smelled it brewing, he got out of bed (badly since Merlin had been completely wrapped around him) and poured himself a cup. It was quiet, everyone still sleeping which was rather surprising. They were a rowdy bunch, this group of people Merlin said was his family.

There had been a debate raging on when they got here, something about a rugby match, between Uther, Arthur, and Lance. It had been loud enough to drown the sounds of Gwen, Morgana (who had come with Arthur in the same spirit of reconciliation as Uther), and Will in the kitchen baking. Freya had been helping Hunith with fixing up the rooms and putting together a few blankets for those who were going to have to sleep on the floor. As the night had wore on, it was clear that despite the tension between some of them, they were a family who were held together by love.

Gwaine felt out of sorts. He loved large groups at bars, hanging out with his friends, but at home? For the holidays? Like Arthur, he'd grown up in a huge house that echoed with family tension. 

Merlin's home was so different. They were large enough to fill Gwaine's childhood home, but made do with the small space. They weren't completely happy and stress free, but they didn't let that stop them from enjoying their time together. 

"Morning," Hunith greeted, joining him.

Gwaine smiled at her and poured her a cup. He liked Merlin's mum; she was warm and didn't push and clearly loved Merlin with her entire being. She'd poured the same love onto Gwaine only because of Merlin. It was nice. 

"Merlin said you were feeling a bit overwhelmed," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Gwaine shrugged and then nodded. "A bit. Not used to holidays like this."

"But you are here," she pointed out.

"Merlin asked," Gwaine countered. Like he wanted to stay in the dorms when Merlin wasn't there. 

Hunith's smile seemed to say she understood. She started pulling ingredients out of the cupboards and the fridge. "I'm so glad Merlin has something to love him as much as he deserves to be loved."

Gwaine blinked. "He's got all the loves he needs, though. I mean, his family -- ."

"It's different, though," she interrupted. "You've been together for a few years now. The love of a partner gives us a strength, a foundation, that we don't get from our families."

Gwaine could see her point. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "You are very special man, Gwaine. I'm proud to welcome you to our family -- so long as you treat our Merlin right. I trust you will?"

"Of course. I can't imagine hurting him."

"Then all will be well. Now, will you help me with bacon? I don't like cooking it, but Arthur and Merlin love it."

"I'm no cook, but I am a willing student."

"Excellent. Get that fry pan there and I'll give you a cooking lesson that you can remember for later."

"All Merlin's favorites?"

"Naturally."

"Then let's get cooking."


End file.
